It Wasn't Me
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: A trip to Douglas's old lab, and killing an android isn't where the adventure ends. A teenage boy with amnesia sitting in a mental hospital waiting for his family to find him is where it begins.
1. The Lunch Conversation

**Okay, I know I said I was going to wait until some of my other stories were completed to post this, but I can't wait any longer! I'm really trying to get back into writing some more for this fandom, and I guess this is a pretty good start.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

"Hey," Adam says, "What do you guys think happened to Marcus?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Leo says, and stabs his pizza with a fork.

"Adam, don't you remember? He's dead. Crushed by the ceiling. Robo down. Gone." Bree says, and copies Leo by murdering her pizza.

"Well since he was an android there's a possibility that he survived, and since it was only a week ago that it happened, he may very well be alive." Chase says.

"Here," Leo says "I'll show you that he's dead." He stands up, and puts his fists in the air.

"If Marcus Davenport is still alive at this very moment; let me get hit on the head with mashed potatoes...See nothing." Leo says.

"DOOLEY!" Leo turns around to get hit in the face with a glop of mashed potatoes "Bullseye!" Trent yells, and walks out of the cafeteria with his friends.

Leo turns back to his siblings "That-That didn't count." he says.

"Sure it didn't." Adam says.

"After what happened there is no way that Marcus could possibly still be alive." Bree says.

"You're probably right, but just to be sure we should probably go to his house, and check."

"So you want us to go inside a destroyed, old, abandoned building that someone died in?" Leo asks.

"Yup."

"But what if his spirit is there, and tries to kill me?!" Leo says.

"Leo there is no such thing as ghosts, and you don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Chase says.

"Good." Leo says, and goes back to his sandwich.

"But," Bree starts, "If you go, and he is dead, then you could kick him around a little bit. And he can't try to kill you, because he's dead." Bree says, and Leo looks like he's thinking.

"Okay." Leo says. The four all go back to their lunch, and quit talking about the one person that every Davenport hates.

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter! Short, but I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

 **Also, if you want to, then go check me out on YouTube. I've been posting a bunch of videos on there ever since I got my new editor, and I have more that I'm working on. I have some Lab Rats videos, Mighty Med, some Young Justice, a few different Batman Movies, and a bunch of MEPs.**

 **That's all I got to say for now.**

 **Toodles**


	2. Exploring The Destroyed Lab

**Well, I'm in a very good mood! The trailer for Batman: Bad Blood is out, and...*starts screaming* I seriously can't wait for it! So, since I'm in a good mood, you guys get an update!**

 **I realize how short these chapters are, but they'll get longer. I promise.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Lab Rats. I only own this story's plot, and nothing else!**

* * *

The four teens walked into Douglas's old lab.

"This place gives me the creeps." Leo says kicking a rock.

"I FOUND HIM!" Chase yells pointing to a pile with a robotic hand sticking out the top, "Adam help me dig him out!" he yells, and the four get to work.

Adam moves a large rock, and Bree gasps at the sight. There is Marcus with scratches all over his face, parts of his face were metal, blood everywhere; Bree is partly disgusted at the sight, but also wants to cry.

It's her fault that this happened. She could've super sped him out of the way and saved him, but instead she chose to stand there and watch their ex-friend get crushed by the ceiling, of his own house, after they destroyed it.

"Marcus." she whispers caressing his cheek gently.

"Oh, don't tell me that you feel bad for him." Leo says.

"Huh?" she moves her hand away, and wipes a stray tear, "O-Of course not, but...Okay so what if I do!? His dad abandoned him, and I could've saved him but I didn't. He may have been an evil android, but he didn't deserve to die like this." She pulls out a cloth from her backpack, and wipes off some of the blood.

"It's fake blood you know." Chase states.

"I know that, Chase." she says, "Can we at least bring him back to Mr. Davenport so that he can try to fix him?"

"WHAT!?" Leo yells, "No way are we bringing that monster home!"

"He almost killed me!" Chase yells.

"He tortured me for months, and tried to kill me numerous times!"

"He hurt you, Chase, and Leo. I am not letting this monster near you guys ever again!"

Bree starts to cry, and Adam pulls her away from the android. Chase scans him. "He's dead alright, but just to be sure Adam give Bree to me and Leo."

"Why?" Bree asks still crying.

"Because," Chase says. He and Leo both grab their sister, "Adam," Bree looks at her brother with tears streaming down her face "You know what to do."

"Wait!" Leo shouts. He lets go of Bree's arm, and walk over to the android. He kicks it as hard as he can, and smiles. "I'm good." He grabs Bree's arm again, and looks at Adam. "Do it." he says.

Adam nods, and burns the android using his heat vision. "NOOOO!" Bree yells, and breaks free of her brother'g grip just in time to run to a pile of ashes.

"No, no, no, no, no." she cries kneeling by the spot where the android was once laying.

"I'm sorry, Bree, but it had to be done." Chase says.

Bree gets up, looks at her brothers, and super speeds away crying.

* * *

 **Yeah, like I said, pretty short. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not quite sure when that will be. But lucky for you guys, I already have a bunch of this story written, so I can update faster.**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review and all that fun stuff, and I'll see you guys later :)**

 **Toodles**


	3. Comforting Parents

**So, I just saw the newest episode of Lab Rats (Which was the series finale :'(...)** **And...I was happy!...Then I was sad...I'm not gonna say anything incase any of you guys didn't see it, but...I loved it!** **So, since the series just ended, I decided that I should probably update XD I'll update some more of my other stories soon.**

 **Sorry, I haven't been updating, but I've been working on other stories and for some reason I just couldn't get myself to write any of my LR stories. But I'm not gonna just quit on these stories, so they will be finished; I just don't know when.** **This isn't exactly an exciting chapter, but the next one is definitely better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or any of the characters. Disney owns them; I just own the plot.**

* * *

"MR. DAVENPORT! TASHA!" Bree yells when she gets home. She falls to her knees, and starts crying.

"BREE!" Tasha and Mr. Davenport yell simultaneously when they see her.

"Bree, honey, what's the matter?" Tasha asks. They pull her onto the couch, and sit on either side of her.

"Th-Th-They k-killed h-him" she says, and goes back to crying. Tasha pulls her daughter into her, and Bree starts to sob into her shirt.

"Who? Who killed who?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Adam...Chase..and Leo..k-k-killed h-him" she says, and his eyes go wide in disbelief.

"Sweetheart, who did they kill?" he asks nervously. He knows that Bree is dating Owen, and that her brothers can get very overprotective of her. So, basically, he's just hoping that he doesn't have to tell Owen's parents that this sons killed him, because he hurt Bree.

"M-M-M-M" she says while crying

"Who sweetie? Who did your brothers kill?" Tasha asks.

"Marcus!" she yells, and goes beck to sobbing in Tasha's shirt.

"Marcus!?" Mr. Davenport yells, "I thought he was dead!"

After a few minutes Bree pulls away, and, still sniffling, decides to tell them when happened "He was." she says "During lunch we were talking about if we thought he was still alive or not, and Chase said that, since he was an android, he might've survived. We went to his house, and unburied him. What I saw almost made me cry." she starts crying a bit again.

"Aww, Bree, sweetie, what did you see?" Tasha asks.

"Marcus." she says, and both adults look surprised to say the least "He was bleeding, fake blood, but still; parts of his face were metal; he had scrapes, bruises, and just about every other injury you could have; but...even going through all that, he looked so peaceful. I just can't help but feel like him dying is my fault."

"Bree stop that right now." Donald says grabbing her shoulders, and forcing her to look in his eyes, "It is not your fault that he died."

"Yes it is. I could've super sped over to him and saved him, but instead I just stood there watching it happen."

"And what would've we done with him if you had saved him? Your brothers have hated that boy since he and Douglas kidnapped me, and they probably would've killed him anyway."

"I wouldn't have let them. I would've guarded him with my life."

"Bree, where is all this coming from?"

"I-I-I don't know! Maybe because we found out that he was technically our little brother, and my big sister instincts would've kicked in just like when I saw him today. Even so I do know that...even if he was an evil, bionic, android.." she sighs, "..He didn't deserve to die like that." she says, and her brothers walk through the door.

"BREE!" Chase yells, and runs over to her. She super speeds to the other side of the room, leaving Chase standing there.

"So...You're mad at us huh?" he says.

"YES I'M MAD AT YOU!" she yells, and he winces because of his super hearing "It doesn't feel good to have your sibling hurt you does it." she says.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"I mean that technically we're Marcus's siblings, and you just killed him!" she yells, and super speeds off to the lab.

"Guys what exactly did you do to him?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Well first Leo kicked him a couple of times, then I used my heat vision to burn him until he turned into ashes." Adam explains.

"I don't know what happened to Bree." Leo says, "Earlier today she seemed fine with checking to see if Marcus was still dead, and me kicking him around." Leo says.

"Well that was just messing with him a bit, but what you guys did...I'm very disappointed in you about." Mr. Davenport says.

"What did we do?" Chase asks, "Marcus almost killed me and Leo for pete's sake! So why is she so upset that he's dead?"

"Because she feels like it's her fault that he's dead." Tasha says getting a tub of ice cream out of the freezer.

"Ooh, ice cream." Adam says.

"Not for you." she snaps, "I'm taking this down for Bree. You boys really upset her. She is convinced that boy-"

"Android." Chase corrects, and Tasha glares at him.

"Android boy...is dead because of her, and you three made it ten times worse." Tasha looks at the three very disappointedly, and takes the elevator down to the lab.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves." Mr. Davenport says to his sons, "I hate Marcus just as much as you guys do, but if he was already dead, then why would you three kill him even more?"

"Because I-" Chase starts.

"Did you scan him to make sure he was dead?" Mr. Davenpost asks.

"Yes, but-"

"Then you would've known that he was dead, and couldn't come back. Guys you really hurt Bree today, and you're gonna have to make it up to her."

"But how are we supposed to do that? It's not like we can build another Marcus." Adam says.

"Figure something out." Mr. Davenport says sternly, and walks away to join his wife and daughter in the lab.

* * *

 **Yeah, the next chapter is definitely better. I'll try to get it up soon. I promise! :)**

 **Review and tell me what you think! And if you saw the new Lab Rats, what did you think about that?**


	4. A Boy In A Hospital

***gasps* Another update within the same month!? Hehe, sorry that it's taken so long to update this story lately. I'm gonna start updating more regularly and get this entire story posted. I'm also gonna try to update Bree's Crush soon; I just have to write the last few chapters of it then I can post them.**

 **Disclaiemr: I don't own Lab Rats or any of the characters. Disney does. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

A teenage boy was laying in his bed trying to figure out what has happened. He's been here, in this mental hospital, for two weeks.

His father dropped him off here without saying a single word. He gave the boy's information to the doctors, and left.

Just like that. No _"Goodbye."_ , _"See you later."_ , _"I love you."._

The boy sits up. He can't remember ever hearing those three words.

'I love you' he mouths. He slides his legs off the bed, and sits on the side of it. He puts his head in his hands, and tries to remember.

He can remember some stuff, but barely anything. And certainly not anything useful.

He remembers an abusive father, doing things he didn't want to do, his mother's funeral...His head pops up as he remembers that last thing. That's the first time that memory had popped into his head. That was actually sorta useful.

So he doesn't have a mom. He holds back a tear the is threatening to escape, and gets off his bed. He starts pacing his room, and trying to remember anything else useful.

 _Outside The Boy's Room_

Doctor Loya is standing there peeking inside the little hole in the door. She sees the boy pacing back and fourth mumbling to himself.

"I with there was something I could do to help him." she says just as her partner Doctor Graves walks up behind her.

"There's nothing you can do for that criminal." he says.

"He's not a criminal. He's a fourteen year old boy." she says. Doctor Graves scoffs, and walks away. She looks into the boy's room once more.

"He's just a kid."

* * *

 **So, yeah, that was pretty short, but the story gets better.**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review, and I'll see you guys later! :)**


	5. Leave Me Alone

**Here's the next chapter! :D**

 **Everyone seems to think the boy is Marcus XD You'll find out soon enough who he is, but until then you'll just have to keep guessing :)**

 **Disclaimer: Disney owns Lab Rats; I do not.**

* * *

It's been two days since Marcus's second death, and Bree is slowly recovering.

Bree is sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when Adam, Chase, and Leo walk in.

"Bree?" Chase says walking up behind her.

She turns her chair to face them. "What?"

"We're really sorry, Bree." Chase says.

"You should be. Mr. Davenport could've fixed him, and he might have had a chance at saving him. But now there's a zero percent chance that could ever happen. It's my fault that he died in the first place, and I really wanted Mr. Davenport to fix him so that I could tell him I was sorry. But now thanks to me he's dead, and there's no possible way I can ever see him again,"

"Bree? Do you...like him? Like as in like like him?" Leo asks,

"What? No. It's not like that. It feels...It feels like I just lost a brother."

"Well I suppose technically you did. He was an evil android, but still."

"Yes, and now he's gone." She gets up, and puts her bowl and spoon in the sink. She walks over to her brothers. "I hope you're happy." she says, and walks towards the door.

"Bree-"

"Just leave me alone." she says, and super speeds out the door.

"Well I guess we're not walking to school together today." Chase says.

"Or ever again of she doesn't forgive us." Leo says.

The three walk out the door, and head to school

* * *

 **Kinda short, and not the most exciting chapter, but it does get better! Promise! :)**

 **Anyhoo, I'm really trying to update more often. I normally update this story and 'Brothers' (my Batman story) at the same time so since I've been updating that story alot this one should hopefully be updating just as much. I still gotta finish writing it, though. I'm still working on Bree's Crush, so...yeah. That story kinda makes me want to bang my head against a wall right now.**

 **Anyways, as always, favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you guys later :)**


	6. An Abusive Doctor

**So, alot of these chapters I wrote a while ago so that's why they're not very good...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The boy was sitting at his desk reading a book when Doctor Graves came in.

"Here you go you little criminal." he says as he put a box on the boy's bed.

"Uh, thanks." the boy says.

He's still really shy around people because of his amnesia. He doesn't know what to think, how to act, what to say, or who to trust. But one thing he knows is that he can't trust Doctor Graves. The man always calls him a criminal, and he doesn't even know what he did.

Doctor Loya is his other doctor, and Doctor Graves's partner. She is the exact opposite of her partner. She's caring, sweet, nice, and she actually a little protective over the boy. Just like a mother would be.

Where Doctor Graves is mean, cruel, abusive, and basically just wants the boy in jail. Sometimes when he's in a bad mood, and it's his day to watch the boy, he'll beat him, and say that he deserves it.

"What is it?" the boy asks.

"It's a new notebook for you to do whatever in." Doctor Graves tells him.

"Oh, okay." he says.

"What are you looking at you little criminal?" he asks the boy trying to slap him across the face. The boy jumps off the chair, and backs away slowly.

"I'm sorry." The boy says as he backs up against the corner of the room.

"You're making eye contact again!" Doctor Graves shouts.

The boy slides down the wall, and put his knees up against his chest, "Please don't hurt me." he says as a tear runs down his face.

"Why shouldn't I? You hurt a lot of people, and they didn't get special treatment just because they were being a baby and crying." he says.

He grabs the boy's arm, and pulls him to my feet. The boy's back is up against the corner of the wall, and Doctor graves is standing right in front of him, so there's no way to get away.

"Today isn't even your day to watch me, so why are you here?" the boy asks.

"Because Doctor Loya had a dentist appointment, and she left me with the brat I've come to know as you." Doctor Graves says, and takes another step towards the boy. They are now only inches apart, and Doctor Graves looks at the boy before taking yet another step towards him. The boy is about in tears by now, because he's scared of what comes next.

Doctor Graves gets out his pocket knife, and slits the boy's arm with it. The boy hisses in pain, but the doctor keeps going. All up and down his arm. He throws the boy to the ground, flips him over onto his stomach, and steps on him. Digging his shoe into the boy's back. The boy lets a tear stream from his eye when Doctor Graves pulls his arms behind his back in an unnatural position.

"What are you doing to him?!" Doctor Loya yells.

"Giving him what he deserves." Doctor Graves says to his partner.

"Get away from him right now, or else you're fired." Doctor Loya says.

"You can't fire me, because we're partners." the male doctor states. He pulls the boy to his feet, and holds his arms behind his back so that he can't escape.

"Not according to this." she holds up a piece of paper, "It clearly ready that the patient decides who his main doctor is, and that doctor that is chosen is in charge of the other."

"What makes you think he'll chose you?" Doctor Graves asks.

"Sweetie? Who do you like more?" Doctor Loya asks.

Before the boy can answer Doctor Graves whispers something in his ear, "You will say me, or else you die." The boy gulps, and decides to do the one thing he never thought he would do.

"I choose Doctor Graves." he says.

"What?" Doctor Loya asks.

"HA! Told you!" Doctor Graves says. He throws the boy to the ground, and walks out of the room.

Doctor Loya runs over to him, "Why did you do that?" she asks.

"H-H-he said th-that he w-would k-k-kill me if I d-didn't." he says.

She pulls the boy into her, and he silently cries into her chest, "I'm sorry."

"P-P-Please don't do anything wrong. If you do he'll fire you, and kill me." the boy says trying to stop the tears.

"I won't let that happen. I will find your family if it's the last thing I do." she promises.

"R-Really?" he asks.

"Of course."

She helps the boy up, and takes him to the medical ward.

* * *

 **So there's that. The next chapter starts leading up to some bigger chapters :)**

 **Review/follow/favorite and I'll see you guys later :)**


	7. Volunteer Work

**Hello! So, since Brothers was updating It Wasn't Me is being updated too! :D**

 **Also, something you guys should know, I know that alot of this story isn't very realistic (example: someone not stopping Dr. Graves and not noticing either) but I wrote alot of this story a while ago and didn't really think about any of that. It fits better with the story the way it is and, although it could be more realistic, I don't really feel like re-writing the entire story, or at least what I have of it.**

 **Just trying to make that clear.**

 **Also, I don't know if any of you guys have ever seen the tv show Young Justice, but if you have and if you like it then go watch it on Netflix please! Both seasons are on Netflix now and I read that if enough people watch it then they might make a third season!** **This has absolutely nothing to do with Lab Rats, but I seriously love that show and it got cancelled :'(**

 **Anyhoo...**

 **Disclaimer: WHy do we always have to do disclaimers? We obviously don't own the tv show or it would actually be in the script instead of on FanFiction. *sigh* I obviously don't own Lab Rats; just my OCs.**

* * *

"Bree, I have an idea to get your mind off things." Mr. Davenport says.

"What is it?" she asks.

"What if you went to volunteer somewhere?"

"And that would help me how?" she asks.

"Because you could volunteer at a hospital, and save people's lives." Mr. Davenport says, and Bree rolls her eyes.

"I see what this is about." she says.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You want me to do this, because you know I feel bad for not saving Marcus's life. You think that if I save other people's lives I'll feel better, but I won't. Even though Marcus was the enemy he was still technically my brother, and because of me he's dead. That can't just be fixed!" she yells.

"How about you just try it, and see what happens." he says placing his hands on her shoulders "I hate seeing you so upset, and you need to get out of the house a little more. You've barely left since it happened.

"Well, how did you feel when you thought _your_ little brother was dead?!"

Mr. Davenport stops talking at that comment, and Bree knows she said the right thing.

"Please, Bree. Just for one day?"

She sighs "Fine, but I am not volunteering at a mental hospital. Those places are just weird." she says, and Mr. Davenport smiles.

"Sure sweetie." he kisses her forehead, and hugs her.

* * *

"Hi I'm Bree Davenport." Bree says walking into a hospital room, "Can I get you anything?" she asks.

"Could you please get me a cup of water please?" an elderly lady asks.

"Of course." Bree says smiling, "I'll be right back."

Even though she'd thought it wouldn't help, volunteering here actually did make her feel a little better. Although she'd never tell Mr. Davenport...At least not on the first day.

She walks to the small kitchen across the hall from Eleanor's room, and fills up a small cup of water. She walks back into the room, and hands the cup to the lady who smiles at her.

"Thanks you, dear."

"Your welcome Mrs. Whitenburg." Bree says smiling, "Is that everything?" she asks.

"Yes dear. Will you be back tomorrow?" Eleanor asks.

"Yes actually. I will."

"Goodie." Eleanor says, "I'll see you then. Goodbye Bree."

"Goodbye Mrs. Whitenburg." Bree says smiling.

* * *

"So how was volunteering?" Mr. Davenport asks.

They were now having dinner, and talking about their day. Usually Bree didn't like to talk about her days, but today she was happy to.

"It was pretty good." she says taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"So You're feeling better?" Tasha asks hopefully.

"I guess." Bree says.

"Aww," Adam says "I told you guys spaghetti was the best medicine. You know what I always say 'Don't be upsetti. Have some spaghetti'."

"Since when do you say that?" Chase asks.

"Since now that I know it works." he says gesturing to Bree.

"So are you going back tomorrow?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"Yeah. I think I will." Bree says smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy Bree, and I just want to say, once again, that we are really sorry for what we did." Chase says.

"We were just really mad, and you know Chase when he gets mad." Leo says.

"Me?" Chase asks.

"One word: Spike" Leo says.

Chase opens his mouth to say something, but closes it. He goes back to his spaghetti which consists of nothing more that some spaghetti and some parmesan cheese, since he is allergic to tomatoes.

"So what was it like there? Any cute boys?" Chase teases.

"No," Bree says, "But there was this one lady who I was in charge of helping. Her name was Eleanor Whitenburg. She's eighty four years old, and she had a heart attack a few days ago. She seemed to really like me." Bree says taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Well I'm glad you got your mind off of you-know-who doing you-know-what to you-know-who." Tasha says.

"You mean me, Chase, and Leo killing Marcus?" Adam asks.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha send some very scary glares at him.

"It's okay. I feel a little better about it now...But can I please be excused?"

"Sure honey." Tasha says.

"I'm not going to cry or anything. I just want to go look for something."

"Okay, sweethart." Mr. Davenport says, and Bree goes down to the lab.

She goes down to her phone, and looks for a particular picture. A picture of her and Marcus they took the day after they met. He had come over to their house to hang out, and it ended up just being the two of them.

They ended up having alot of fun and taking a bunch of pictures. But this was her favorite. A nice picture of her and Marcus on the couch together smiling.

She smiles at the memory of them, and sets the picture as her lock screen. She sends it to the computer, and prints off a copy for her locker. She doesn't care what people think about it. All she knows is that she wants a picture of her and her brother in her locker.

She puts it in a folder, so that it won't get bent, and puts it in her backpack for Monday.

* * *

 **My little brother's actually allergic to tomatoes, although it isn't as bad as it used to be, so that's where that came from.**

 **I know that writing isn't quite as good as it could be, but remember, I wrote this...maybe a year ago or more, and I'm just now posting it. I'm trying to go through and fix as much as I can, though.**

 **Next update will be soon, but until then follow/favorite/review and I'll see you guys later :)**


	8. Fired

**So, I'm updating again :) Or trying to at least.**

 **I kinda forgot to update the last time I updated 'Brothers', and I haven't even updating that story in a while so I figured it was time to do just that.**

 **As I was going over this chapter, I was realizing how bad it is. Do you guys think these chapters are terrible? Because I kinda think they are, but that could just be me. Like I keep saying, I wrote this a while ago, when I wasn't as good at writing, but I really don't want to have to re-write the entire story, because I actually kinda like it the way it is, so I don't really even know anymore and I'm gonna stop tying now so that you can read the story XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I think I've made that pretty clear by now.**

* * *

Bree walks into school the next day, and goes to her locker.

"Hey, Bree." Owen says walking up next to her.

"Hey." Bree says opening her locker.

She gets out the picture of her and Marcus, and tapes it to her door.

"Why do you have a picture of you and that Marcus guy?" Owen asks.

"Because we found out he was our brother, and he died."

"He was your brother? How old was he?" Owen asks.

"Yeah. The long lost brother we didn't know we had, but still our brother. And he was fifteen."

"How'd he die?"

"He died when...An earthquake made his house collapse. He was the only one there, and it crushed him."

"Oh. Well, I'm very sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. Just don't mention Marcus in front of my brothers. They never got along very well after they found out he was our brother, and, well, they don't like to think about him."

"I promise I won't." Owen says, and hugs Bree.

They let go of each other, and the bell rings.

"Can I walk you to class?" Owen asks.

"Sure." Bree says smiling.

They walk to class together, but what they didn't notice was Adam, Chase, and Leo were watching them.

"So now Bree has a picture of her and Marcus in her locker?" Leo asks.

"Her locker is _always_ reserved for really special things, so if she has a picture of them in her locker, then she must be even more upset than we thought." Chase says.

"We need to make it up to her." Adam says.

"But how?" Leo asks.

* * *

Dr. Loya walks into the boy's room, and sees him still asleep.

She places a small box of new art supplies on his desk, and exits the room.

As she is walking out she bumps into Dr. Graves who spills his coffee all over his shirt.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" Dr. Graves yells.

"I'm sorry, but I was just-"

"Just leaving! For good!"

"For good? What do you-"

"I mean, you're FIRED!"

Inside the room the boy hears his doctor's arguing. He doesn't think much of it, because they're always fighting, but when he hears the words 'You're fired' he sits straight up, and jumps out of bed.

Dr. Graves stomps into the boy's room, and, from the look on the doctor's face, the boy knows he's in trouble.

"Well, well, well...Looks like _I'm_ you're one and only doctor now." Dr. Graves says, "And do you know what that means?"

The boy gulps, and shakes his head.

"It means that _I'm_ in charge, and you have to do whatever I say...Starting with this. Stand still."

The boy is backed up against the wall by now, and Dr. Graves is walking towards him.

The boy does not know what will happen to him, but he knows it will not be good.

"What are the voices telling you now?" Dr. graves asks.

"Stop it." the boy says.

"Stop what? Telling you that the 'voices' you hear aren't real, and you just wanted to hurt all those people on your own."

"I don't even remember doing that!" the boy yells.

"Did you just yell at me!?" Dr. graves asks angrily.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I-" the boy is cut off when Dr. graves slaps him in the face.

"Don't talk back to me!"

"I wasn't trying to-" he slaps the boy again.

"What did I say!?"

The boy is cornered again by this man. The man that wants him dead, and isn't afraid to tell him so.

He's afraid that without Dr. Loya here, Dr. graves will actually kill him.

* * *

That night the boy is in a bed staring at the ceiling. He wishes he could have a normal life instead of the one he has now.

He wishes his doctor didn't hurt him, and that he could have his family back.

After an hour of Dr. Graves beating him, the boy was sent to the medical ward, and he's been there since then.

Apparently Dr. Graves broke both his wrists, and his ankle. Luckily the nurse came in to check on him, and Dr. Graves stopped.

Unfortunately Dr. Graves got some weird device from somewhere, and erased the nurse's memory. He said that they boy slipped, and fell. The nurse believed him, and Dr. Graves told the boy that if he ever told anyone he'd kill him.

"How're you feeling?" Nurse Kelly asks.

They got a new nurse here, because the other one 'quit' as Dr. Graves tells people.

"It hurts." the boy responds.

"What does, sweetie?"

The boy groans. "Everything."

"Quite a fall you must've had."

"Yeah, something like that." the boy mumbles.

"Well, you'll be okay, and you can go back to your room now, and get some sleep."

"O-Okay." they boys says slowly sitting up.

Dr. Graves walks in, and gently helps the boy off the bed.

"I feel so sorry for you that your other doctor had to quit." Nurse Kelly says.

 _Quit?_ the boy thinks _So that's what he's telling everyone?_

"Yeah, such a shame. But so far I've been able to handle the boy. Hopefully he won't get hurt anymore, but I'm doing my best to watch over him."

 _Watch over me? Yeah right_ the boy thinks _As soon as we're back in my room you'll go back to the abusive doctor you really are._

"Well, we should be going." Dr. Graves says.

 _NO! NO! LET ME STAY!_ The boy screams in his head, but says "Okay."

They walk to the boy's room, and Dr. graves closes the door. As soon as they're alone he throws the boy to the floor.

"Okay...OW!" the boy yells sitting up, and putting his hand on his head.

He pulls his hand away, and sees some blood on it.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a bit of blood." Dr. Graves says.

"You say that like it's nothing." the boy says standing up, and walking over to his bed.

"It is." Dr. Graves says.

"Sure it is."

"Just go to bed, and we can pick up where we left off tomorrow." Dr. Graves says, and walks out of the room.

The boy lays down in his bed, and looks up at the ceiling. he says three words, and wishes someone would listen to him, and just do it.

"Kill me now."

* * *

 **That was kinda terrible. I think the next one is better, I skimmed over it a bit, so...yeah. Not sure what else to say.**

 **Please review and tell me what _you_ thought of the chapter.**

 **I'll see you guys next update :)**


End file.
